Pokemon goes to school!
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Ash, and the gang plus Team Rocket all go to a new school teaches all school ages on being a Pokemon master, coordinator, performer, doctor, or even non-Pokemon aspects such as art, cooking, acting. Join in on the fun and see what may ensue.
1. Team Rocket Quit and enters the gang!

**I dedicate this to my loving Savior, He is and always will be my Everything. I can't write this without Him**

 **So, I must give a shout out to Comtesse-Dynamite, she gave me an idea for this story. She also gave me an idea for another story I might do.**

 **Just to clarify, because I can't see Ash at 10 I'm making him, Serena, Misty, Clemont, Iris, Dawn, and May sixteen. Team Rocket will still be twenty five, Cilan is 18, Brock's 20, Bonnie and Max are ten and everyone else will be whoever their closest friend/rival's age like Paul is 16, Barry's 16 Burgundy's 18 just to make an example.**

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" that was a sound of three voices as their was a twinkle in the sky. All of the sudden Team Rocket members Jessie, James and Meowth landed in a clearing in the woods. Frustrated, Jessie picked her self up, groaned and walked over to a tree. She said nothing but stayed in thought. Is this really all her life was for? To be in a nefarious team like Team Rocket whose purpose was to steal other's pokemon and secretly sell them on the black market; is that really what she wanted to keep doing? Jessie pulled out a flier she kept hidden in a pocket, and looked at it. Jessie sighed, and looked over at her partner in crime.

"James," She called out to him. James, who was now helping Meowth up, turned over to her and said,

"Yes Jess?" His emerald green eyes were on her making her blush. She looked away.

"I've been thinking," she felt real hesitant about telling him for fear of how he might react. James was super loyal to Team Rocket. And, there was Meowth, she was afraid of how he would react also. "about quitting Team Rocket."

James felt really shocked. He went over to her and took her hands in his. Meowth looked like he was about to speak but James looked at him for a moment of silence, and then looked back at Jessie.

"Jess, is this what you really want?" Jessie was quite shocked at his calmness, not because he's not calm but because he wasn't upset over her leaving. Jessie nodded.

"Yes, I've thought about it." She handed him the colorful flier. "It's a school that teaches elementary, middle, high school and college ages things like how to be a Pokemon master, coordinator, performer, doctor or even non-Pokemon related aspects such as art, cooking, acting and other things. I want to do better in my life James. I think it will be good for both of us." She looked at Meowth.

"And you can still go with us, Meowth." Meowth nodded. He wouldn't dream leaving them after all this time. James smiled at Jessie.

"Jess, of course I'll go with you. I'll go wherever you go," James said. Jessie smiled and hugged her best friends.

Sixteen year old Serena ran onto the campus clearly excited to start her new adventure at the Pokemon Boarding Academy. Not only was she to be going to going to this school to learn more about being a performer, and also to learn about being a coordinator, but she was going to this school with her friends Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont. This school was at the region Alola and Serena just couldn't wait to start. She took in the fresh ocean air, and the beautiful veiw of the ocean and palm trees. Her best friend Ash Ketchum came up to with bags in his arms and smiled.

"You excited?" He asked. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet your friends either." Ash looked at her.

"I'm sure you'll love them. They're the best friends I could ask for." Ash smiled at her. To Serena, it almost seemed like there was something in his eyes, hope as he looked into her eyes. But maybe she was just being hopeful. She shook that thought away as Clemont finally caught up to them.

"Would it kill you to wait?" He asked. Ash laughed. Serena looked around.

"Where's Bonnie?" Clemont looked at her and then pointed across the way the way.

"Over there talking to that kid." Ash looked to where his friend was pointing and grinned.

"Max!" He shouted. A ten year old boy with black hair and glasses turned around and looked over to Ash. Shocked, he gasped and waved. The boy then ran over to Ash.

"Hey Ash, I saw that you lost another league," the boy named Max said. Ash frowned, and looked down.

"Yeah, which is why I'm going to go to the school to advance my skills at being a Pokemon trainer," Ash told the smaller boy just then they heard a voice say,

"Ash Ketchum!"

 **So who's that and what do they want with Ash? Can you guess? Oh and if there's anything you want to see in this let me know but keep it clean please, thanks. I know it's short but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading this let me know what you think. God bless, He loves you.**


	2. Meeting Chrissy & familiar strangers!

**This goes to God, for I couldn't have written this without Him. To Him be the glory.**

 **I do not own Pokemon or the characters but however I do own Chrissy and any pokemon I may make up for her.**

Ash, in a stupor, turned around and was quite shocked at who he saw. It was a girl his age,with long red hair down to her waist, and dazzling blue eyes. She wore a yellow hoodie with a blue t shirt under neat, a blue jean skirt and white boots. Ash couldn't believe his eyes.

"Misty?" He asked. Misty nodded. Serena cocked her head. So, this was Misty! Misty put her hands on her hips.

"Now don't tell me you are giving up Ash." Her voice took on that of a scolding tone. Ash shook his head quite violently.

"No Mist, I'm going to give it my all at school, and learn all that I can," he told her. Misty smiled.

"Good." Misty turned to Clemont and Serena.

"Oh, you must be Serena and Clemont, Ash has told me a lot about you." Misty looked at Serena. "Especially you Serena." She smiled softly at her. Serena was shocked by this. Did she mean? She shook the thought out of her head and smiled at Misty.

"Really? Ash has also told us a lot about you Misty." There was a bit sadness in Serena's tone when she said this.

"Ash speaks well about about all his friends," Misty assured with a smile. "Ash and I go way back. We are close friends." She had a look that said 'that's all' and smiled. Serena was quite shocked with this assurance. Could she tell?

Unfazed by the girls conversation, Ash turned to Misty.

"So, what are you doing here Misty?" He asked. Misty looked at Ash.

"Well, they have classes for learning how to be a gym leader, so I thought I advance my skills in being a leader, and also I want to learn to be a coordinator. I saw this coordinator from Sinnoh who really inspired me," Misty told him. Ash smiled.

"That's awesome, Mist. It's be great to be going to this school together!" He smiled at her and went on. "Serena is wanting to be a performer I heard that coordinators and performers will be having classes together." Misty smiled and looked at Serena.

"That would be great," she said. "I would love to learn more about pokemon performing." She smiled softly. Serena smiled back.

"And I want to learn about pokemon contests." Misty reached out to shake her new friend's hand and gave a light chuckle.

"Deal," she said.

Just then a pokemon came up to Ash and looked up at him with bright green eyes. The pokemon was bright orange and looked like a mix between a lion and a tiger. It had orange striped spikes almost like a porcupine, with a giant fluffy mane and a long fluffy tail. Not seeing this pokemon before, Ash pulled out his pokedex and said.

"Who's this pokemon?" Ash looked at his pokedex as it said,

"Ligoar, the tiger-lion pokemon. It's spikes are pointy and could flare up in flames to harm the enemy." Ash looked at the Ligoar who was looking at him with twinkling green eyes.

"So, that's a Ligoar," Ash said. The Ligoar tilted its head and said,

"Mrroar," Serena cooed.

"It's so cute!" Just then they heard someone call out,

"Nugget!" They turned around to see a girl their age running towards them. She finally reached them and looked at the pokemon. The girl had long chocolate brown hair that had natural red highlights, and bright hazel eyes. She bent down and pet the Ligoar.

"There you are boy," she cooed at it. "I was worried." She then noticed Ash and them and stood up.

"Oh hi, I'm Chrissy, and this is Ligoar Nugget," She smiled at them. Ash smiled back. He felt like he could relate to her having a best friend who was a pokemon.

"I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu." He pointed towards the yellow electric mouse who was sitting on his shoulder. Pikachu looked at the girl. "I'm here to learn more about becoming a pokemon master!"

"Pikachu!" He greeted. Serena smiled at the Chrissy.

"I'm Serena. I want to be a pokemon performer," she smiled.

"I'm Clemont," Clemont said. "I want to learn more about science,

"I'm Misty, and I'm the gym leader of Cerulean city. I'm here to study more about being a gym leader and I want to study to be a pokemon coordinator." She gave a huge smile to Chrissy. Serena looked at Chrissy.

"What are you here for Chrissy?" Chrissy smiled and pet the top of Nugget's head.

"I want to be a pokemon trainer but I never got the chance to go out on a journey when I was ten," she answered and looked at them. "But, I also want to be a pokemon performer." Just then Chrissy noticed something across the way and her hazel eyes went wide.

"No way, it's a meowth!" She rushed from the group and they could hear, "And it's walking on it's back legs too!" It was like a light bulb struck in all their heads. They turned to see Chrissy smushing a meowth. Next to them were two familiar looking young adults. One of them was a woman with magenta colored hair and sapphire blue eyes and the other was a man with lavender hair and emerald green eyes. Ash knew on instant exactly who they were.

"Team Rocket!"

 **I hope you guys like this chapter and my made up pokemon. It's based off my cat who we call a liger, a mix between a tiger and lion. Please let me know what you think, if you want. God bless, He loves you.**


	3. Two unexpected Dormmates

**I give this to God for I couldn't do this without Him. He's my Everything.**

 **I do not own Pokemon or the characters but I do own Chrissy and the Ligoar Nugget.**

 **Ash couldn't believe Team Rocket had once again followed him and to a new region too!**

"What are you three doing here?!" He exclaimed in question. "Are you here to steal pokemon again?" James chuckled and shook his head.

"Actually twerp, we quit Team Rocket. We're going to this school now." Ash, Misty, Serena and Clemont all couldn't believe this. Jessie, James and Meowth have been in Team Rocket for as long as they have known them so this was a change to them.

"You quit?" Serena questioned. James and Jessie both nodded.

"It's for the best," Jessie said simply. She turned to James.

"James, we better go register." James nodded and went with her and Meowth who had just squirmed his way out Chrissy's arms. Chrissy looked at her new friends.

"Who was that?" Misty looked at her.

"They apparently used to be bad guys who would steal other people's pokemon," she answered. Chrissy gaped looking over at the three in shock.

"But now they quit," Serena said. She felt worried for she didn't know how they would do being out something they've known for such a long time. Just then, May came up them.

"Come on, we better go register," Clemont said wanting to change the subject. Everyone nodded and headed to the registery where May already was. May turned to them and smiled.

"Ash, Misty!" She looked over at Serena and Clemont. "And you must be Serena, and Clemont. I already got to meet Bonnie who is just ahead of us with Max. The two of them have become fast friends." Clemont smiled. Now if you were wondering where Max had gone, he had went back to talk to Bonnie when Misty had come a long time ago.

"That's great. I was worried about her making new friends." May smiled softly at him.

"Well, there's no worry," she told him. She looked to Ash. "Dawn is here too and already registered." Ash smiled.

"That's amazing," he said. "I can't wait to see everyone again." May nodded.

"It's going to different being all in the same school." She looked to Serena and Clemont.

"I'm May by the way." Serena smiled.

"I know Ash has told me a lot you." May smiled.

"And he has spoken a lot about you as well, Serena." She gave the same knowing look that Misty had a while ago. What did that mean? Nervously, Ash looked up ahead and said,

"Oh look, it's almost our turn." And sure enough after just a little bit it was their turn to register. Once they all registered, Ash looked to the girls and said,

"Why don't Clemont and I walk you girls to your rooms?" May looked at all their registry sheets and said.

"Looks like we're all in the same dorm suite." Misty smiled.

"That's awesome. We'll all be together," she said. Serena nodded.

"I know, it's going to be great."Ash looked at his and Clemont's registry forms.

"It looks like Clemont and I are also going to be in the same dorm suite," he smiled. "This is going to be so amazing." Clemont smiled in agreement and adjusted his glasses. Bonnie and Max had just met up with them. May smiled down at her younger brother.

"So, where's your room Max?" Max handed her his sheet and she looked at it.

"It's in Dorm C room 202," she said. Ash's eyes widened.

"That's mine and Clemont's dorm." May looked at him.

"That's great. You can look after him then?" Ash nodded.

"Of course May," he told her. Serena looked at Bonnie, and said.

"May I see your sheet, Bonnie?" Bonnie nodded and gave the older girl her sheet. Serena looked at her and smiled. She looked straight at Clemont.

"She's got our dorm, Clemont." Clemont smiled.

"That's great, I trust that you'll take care of her Serena," he smiled gently at his friend. Serena smiled and the group headed to the girls dorms. They there in a matter of minutes. Ash stopped at the door and smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at orientation," he said. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, we will." The girls entered their room and were quite surprised at who they found there. In there room was none other than Jessie from Team Rocket! She had already made herself comfortable on the couch in the living area of the two room dorm suite, and was filing her nails. Jessie looked up and was quite suprised to see the twerps that she feels had tortued for years on end in her dorm room.

"What are you twerps doing here?" Jessie asked. Just then an all too familar voice said,

"What are you doing here Jessie?" Just then entered a tall bluenette girl with sparkling blue eyes.

 **Just want you guys to know how much I love Dawn, so this ending was not to make her bratty but just to give her a really cool dramatic entrance. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you guys think. God bless, He loves you.**


End file.
